Ne pas y penser
by mylennia
Summary: un petit one shot . Pensées de Toya sur Yukito... bon bin voila c trop court pour résumer .


*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
  
_disclamer :_ bon alors bien sur les perso sont pas à moi et c'est bien dommage T_T car j'aimerais trop un petit Yukito pour mon anniversaire qu'est bientôt là!!^_^ m'enfin bon je me fais une raison....  
_genre :_ yaoi (très très léger) et puis drama, POV de Toya  
_auteur :_ ~mylennia~  
_petit mot :_ Et me voici avec un nouveau petit one shot cette fois ... bon je dois dire que je le trouve pas particulièrement bon mais je l'avais déjà fais depuis longtemps alors voila, je vide mon tiroir ^_^  
m'enfin je vous ai prévenu, vous êtes pas obligé de lire... mais bon si vous avez aimé, une petite review, sa fait toujours plaisir...^____^ bon et bin bonne lecture, et vive les vacances qui passe trop vite.....  
  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
**Ne pas y penser:  
  
  
  
  
**Je t'en pris, ne pars pas....  
Ne me laisse pas...  
Je ne veux plus jamais être seul maintenant que je t'ai trouvé....

Encore une fois ...comme aujourd'hui, tu me regarde d'un air étonné... et quand je te dis que j'ai compris, que je sais, que tu n'as plus à me cacher qui tu es en réalité... nous sommes interrompus une fois de plus...  
Pourtant il faudra bien que tu le sache un jour, il faudra bien que je te le dise.... où peut-être le sais-tu déjà.....et refuses-tu simplement d'ouvrir les yeux et de regarder autours de toi .  
  
Yuki....il n'y a que toi qui compte pour moi... et je tiens assez à toi pour m'inquiéter continuellement. En effet ton comportement m'inquiète... je te vois disparaître petit à petit, je te vois t'essouffler, tout doucement, t'écrouler....et irrémédiablement me quitter .... Mais réagi bon sans!! ne te laisse pas faire comme ça!! Batte-toi! Qu'est-ce que tu attends....  
Ne reste pas comme ça pour moi . J'ai compris depuis longtemps qui tu étais ... N'ai pas peur de ma réaction, de comment je pourrais réagir... Yukito... ne craint rien, je tiens à toi et je ne te laisserais jamais... quoi que tu fasse .  
  
Encore une fois je te tiens dans mes bras... tu viens de t'effondrer par terre, près de moi . Cela fait déjà la troisième fois en quatre jours.... tu ne tiendras jamais si cela continue . Il faut que cela cesse, c'est ta vie qui est en danger là... et comme d'habitude, tu me regarde avec ce sourire si radieux que seul toi sait faire, et tu me réponds comme à ton habitude que ce n'est rien et que ça va passer ; Ou alors, que c'est parce que tu manques de sommeil.... Tu ne veux pas que je m'inquiète; Comme toujours tu veux me protéger....  
  
Mais tu sais bien que j'ai raison et que c'est plus grave cette fois-ci! Tu le sais mais ne veut toujours pas me laisser t'aider . Je peux juste te raccompagné chez toi pour éviter que tu ne perde à nouveau connaissance. J'ai peur.... c'est une sensation terrible . J'ai l'impression que tu vas t'en aller et me laisser seul . J'ai l'impression que tu t'arraches à moi en refusant mon aide et que tu commence à me fuire progressivement..... TU ne comprends donc pas que je veux t'aider quand même!! Que rien ne me fera changer d'idée, et que je suis près à tout faire pour ne plus te voir fatigué.  
  
Encore une fois j'ai essayé de te le dire, de te dire que je t'aimais et que je savais qui tu étais.... Et que rien ne pouvait me séparer de toi....Le bras appuyer sur un arbre à côté de toi; Tu m'as regardé sans comprendre . Mais j'allais le faire quand même, j'allais tout te dire, je devais le faire...A part encore cette fille . Elle a encore profité de notre moment d'isolation pour surgir au moment où je voulais enfin tout t'avouer.... Elle doit être au courent; Et j'ai l'intuition qu'elle n'est pas humaine non plus ... Elle doit se dépêcher, elle sait qu'elle n'a plus beaucoup de temps et que le moment final approche...le moment ou soit tu te montreras tel que tu es vraiment, ou soit tu disparaîtras à jamais.... Mais je ne te laisserai pas, tu m'entends ? Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai sans rien faire... Je donnerais tout pour toi, juste pour que tu continus à rester avec moi, traîner autours de moi et continuer à tous se dire comme avant .   
  
Il suffirait juste d'un signe, une simple demande... un appel de ta part qui me donnerait assez de courage pour tout t'avouer et, je l'espère, t'aider . Alors vas-y, n'attend pas, appelle-moi si tu en as besoin, n'ai pas peur... oublis le reste et dis-le-moi... je t'en pris! Cela me ronge de l'intérieur de te voir comme ça.... ça fait mal, tu disparais et je ne peux encore rien faire....et je ne pourrais rien faire tant que tu ne me le demanderas pas . Quand je repense à tout à l'heure dans la coure de l'école, tu étais si pâle... un visage si blanc à faire peur, on avait l'impression que la vie s'échappait petit à petit de ton corps ... et moi je restais là impuissant à regarder... en ne pouvant t'apporter qu'un maigre réconfort .  
  
Encore une fois, cette nuit, je ne trouve pas le sommeil... comme toutes les nuits d'ailleurs depuis quelques semaines. Je pense à toi, à moi et de comment je ferai si tu t'en vas... et une simple question vient me hanter chaque soir... tel un cauchemar avant de s'endormir , qui de peur de se réaliser, m'empêchera justement de m'endormir et me tiendrait éveiller jusqu'au matin . Une simple question remplis d'angoisse et qui m'éffrait encore plus que de voir ton corps si frêle et fragile ces derniers jours. Cette interrogation que je garde secrète n'osant en parler à personne... j'essais à chaque fois de l'oublier, de me dire que ce n'est rien et que je ferai tout pour l'en empêcher. Mais elle revient toujours au galop dans ma tête et mes pensées... elle me fige d'horreur... cette question si simple, qui me fige d'horreur ....  
.....Vas-tu disparaître demain? .....  
Doucement je ferme les yeux et m'empêche de penser trop longtemps à cette interrogation qui ne cesse de me tourmenter...Bientôt tu t'en iras, ce n'est qu'une question de jour, et chaque jour est pire que le précédent.... Je n'y pense plus, je fais le vide et j'essais de m'endormir.... Mais toi, est-ce que ce jour est enfin arrivé? Te reverrais-je? N'ai t-il pas trop tard? Seras-tu encore là demain? .........je l'espère en tous cas, du plus profond de moi je veux y croire...cette volonté m'apaise et je m'endort ...je ferais tout pour que tu restes avec moi, je te le promets...  
  
  
  
_Fin  
_  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~


End file.
